Les daleks envahissent Paris
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Martha et le Docteur partent au secours de la Reine de France Anne d'Autriche.


Docteur,

dans le passé vous avez mainte fois sauvé la famille royale et les français de terribles dangers. Je vous demande à nouveau de le faire. Les jeunes enfants ont été kidnappés par des terribles créatures de formes coniques.

Aidez moi Docteur ! Aidez La France. Merci.

Avec mes meilleurs souvenirs

Anne d'Autriche, reine de France.

Le Docteur relit plusieurs fois le message, pas de toute, les jeunes français étaient sous l'emprise des daleks. Mais pourquoi ? Que voulaient ces créatures ?

« Martha! »

« Ehhh quoi ? »

« On s'en va à Paris ! »

« Super j'y suis jamais allée ! »

« On a du travail, là-bas! »

« Génial ! »

« Ouais super ! » dit le Docteur sur un ton ironique. Martha s'en rendit compte mais n'osa pas demander ce qui lui arrivait. A chaque fois la même réponse, aucune. Le docteur restait muet et passait à autre chose. Rose continuait à le hanter après bientôt un an. L'étudiante en médecine, s'en alla dans sa chambre et laissa le docteur seul.

Il passa le voyage à nettoyer le tableau de bord de la TARDIS, c'était l'un des seuls moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier de penser à Rose mais en fait il pensait à elle tous les jours. Et maintenant il y avait Martha. Il appréciait la compagnie de la jeune fille mais elle n'était qu'une amie, rien d'autre. Il se haïsait bien des fois de lui répondre de cette façon mais c'etait un homme orgueilleux donc il avalait sa colère et oubliait.

« Martha, tu viens ? » dit le Docteur

« Ouais ! »

« On est arrivé ! Bienvenue au Paris du XVII Siècle ! » Le Docteur ouvrit la porte de la TARDIS et se trouva nez à nez avec les mousquetaires du Roi

« Docteur ? »

« Monsieur ! »

« Nous avons l'ordre de vous amener devant sa majesté la reine de France. Je suppose que vous avez reçu son message ? »

« Mais biensur, c'est bien pour ça que je suis là ! Allons-y ! Ah excusez-moi, je vous présente ma nièce Martha. »

« Nièce ? »

« Dire autre chose c'est mal vue, d'accord ? » dit à voix basse le Docteur à Martha en lui clignant de l'oeil. C'est une des rares fois où il avait un soupçon de familiarité avec elle. En temps normal, il était assez distant.

Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements privés de la Reine Anne qui s'avança pour saluer le Docteur

« Docteur, merci d'être venu ! »

« Madame! » en lui baisant la main. « Ma nièce Martha ! »

« Docteur, vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne dirais à personne que Martha n'est pas votre nièce. Mademoiselle, je suppose ? »

« Oui Majesté ! »

« Bienvenue en France. Les amis du Docteur sont mes amis. Charlotte, va vous amener à vos appartements. Elle sera à votre service le temps que vous aurez besoin. Je vous attends avec le Docteur à 19h pour dîner.

« Anne, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, laissons tomber le dîner et parlez-moi de ce qui ne va pas. Que veulent les daleks ? »

« Daleks ? »

« Oui les créatures qui retiennent les enfants. Des bêtes visqueuses sans aucun sentiment que la haine et la déstruction enfouis dans une carapace de métal. Voilà ce qu'ils sont. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai mainte fois du les combattre, les énemis jurés des Seigneurs du Temps. Ma planète a disparu pendant la guerre du temps par leur faute. Je vous promet et je vous jure que je vais tout faire pour sauver les enfants de France. Racontez-moi en détails, ce qu'il s'est passé.

La reine commença à raconter son histoire. Le séjour à Paris allait être mouvementé.

« Anne,savez-vous où sont emmenés les enfants ? »

« Oui Docteur ! »

« Quelqu'un peut m'y accompagner ? »

« Je vais donner l'ordre à un des mousquetaires de le faire »

« Mousquetaires ? Je croyais que ça n'existait que dans les livres ? »

« Non Mademoiselle, les mousquetaires existent bel et bien ! »

« Et oui Martha, y'a d'autres livres que ceux de médecine ! »

Martha regarda le Docteur et le fulmina de regard. Elle savait déjà qu'il était entrain de penser que Rose savait à propos des mousquetaires.

Ils prirent congé de la reine et accompagnés par un des mousquetaires arrivèrent au nord de Paris devant un énorme hangar.

« Voilà c'est là que les enfants sont enfermés. Impossible d'y entrer. »

« Attendez-moi un instant, je reviens dans un moment ! » dit le docteur en s'avançant vers le hangar.

« Il est toujours aussi téméraire votre ami ? »

« Oui, rien ne l'arrête ! »

« Je vois ! »

Le portable de Martha commença à vibrer dans sa poche. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ?

« Allo? »

« Martha, c'est moi, c'est une horreur ce qui se passe ici. Les enfants sont enchainés et les daleks leur font un véritable lavage de cerveaux. Viens avec le mousquetaire, je vous attends à la porte. »

« Mais on va se faire tuer ? »

« Martha, tu risques rien, tu es avec moi » Pensant que Martha avait raccroché « Rose n'aurait jamais réagit comme ça. » Martha qui avait entendu « Merci, toujours aussi sympa ! »

Le mousquetaire et elle arrivèrent où le Docteur leur avait dit et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Mais à ce moment,

« Docteur ! Toi ici! »

« Davros ! Quel gâchis ! Pourquoi faire ça aux enfants ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont purs et j'en ai besoin pour créer ma nouvelle race de Daleks qui remplacera celle-ci ! »

« Tu veux détruire deux races, les enfants de la race humaine mais aussi la race Dalek, tes propres enfants. Tu cherches quoi ?!

« Le pouvoir suprême ! Tu veux pas le partager avec moi Docteur ? »

« Jamais ! Ca serait trahir mon peuple ! »

« Ton peuple qui n'a pas hésité à te laisser tomber. Tu me fais bien rire ! »

Le Docteur savait à ce moment que Davros avait raison et ne répondit pas

« Alors, tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? »

« Arrête ! »

Des daleks arrivèrent et entourèrent Martha, le mousquetaire et le Docteur.

« Exterminer ! » et le mousquetaire tomba mort sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. La jeune fille était tétanisée. Le Docteur se mis devant elle et pointant le Dalek avec son tournevis sonique

« Pourquoi le mousquetaire ? »

« Parce qu'il represente le pouvoir ! »

Martha et lui furent placés dans une autre pièce entourés par un écran transparent et un Dalek surveillant la porte principale.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Prier pour que quelqu'un vienne nous sauver ! »

« Docteur, je veux pas mourir ! »

Il embrassa très fort Martha « Tu vas pas mourir, je te le promets Martha. Sois forte ! Je t'ai vu faire des choses incroyables à l'hopital, te laisse pas abattre. Ca va aller, tu veras ! »

« Merci Docteur ! »

« Tu vois, que je suis pas si méchant que ça ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai t'as un bon côté, je reconnais ! »

Pendant ce temps, des cris se faisaient entendre.

« Les enfants ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je sais et je ne peux rien faire. Pourquoi Martha ! »

« Je sais pas Docteur, je peux pas répondre et Dieu sait si j'aimerais te donner une réponse. Désolée je ne suis pas Rose »

« Rose pour une fois n'aurait pas eu de réponse »

Les heures passèrent et les cris des enfants augmentèrent. Il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était la fin !

« Génial, je vais mourir en France au XVII ! Super ! »

Soudain une énorme détonation se fit entendre et un homme armé d'une énorme mitraillette entra dans la pièce.

« Jack ! Que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu su qu'on était là ? »

« Docteur, j'ai lien direct avec la TARDIS, Torchwood, tu connais? »

« Oh que oui que je connais, ne me dis pas que tu travailles pour eux ? »

« Si mais ce n'est plus celui que tu as connu. Et je suis là pour t'aider. Allez, tu viens ? »

« Zut, l'écran n'est pas désactivé » dit le docteur en avançant vers la sortie.

« Attends ! »

Une fois l'écran désactivé, les trois amis sortirent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers l'immense pièce où se trouvaient les enfants. Ils s'approchèrent peu à peu sans faire de bruit.

« Chut, je suis le Docteur et je suis là pour vous aider » dit le docteur. Avec l'aide de Jack et de Martha, les enfants se faisaient liberer peu à peu. « Courez, vite vite, allez ! »

Quand tout semblait aller bien,

« Exterminer ! Exterminer ! Exterminer ! »

Jack commença à tirer dans toutes les directions, Le Docteur et Martha continuaient tant bien que mal à liberer les enfants.

« Zut, Jack ! »

« T'inquiètes pas, il est immortel ! »

« Non, tu déconnes ! »

« Non, cadeau de Rose Tyler ou devrais-je dire Méchant Loup ! »

« Martha, rebonjour ! »

« Oh mais c'est vrai, je t'ai pourtant vu mourir devant moi ! »

Jack encore plus histérique s'approcha du tableau de commande où se trouvait Davros et le pointant avec la mitraillette

« Pas un geste, tu bouges un doigt et je butes tes enfants, les Daleks ! »

« Hahahaha Docteur ! Tes amis sont aussi pathétiques que toi » dit Davros en métant un doigt sur un bouton de sa carapace qui le maintenait en vie. Jack qui le surveillait, mitralla un des daleks.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! » Pendant une heure, le même procédé. Jack tuait un dalek, un autre le tuait, ll réssucitait et ainsi de suite. Davros était vert de rage. Entre-temps, il observait impuissant comment les enfants étaient libérés par son énemi juré le Docteur, le seigneur du Temps.

« Davros, je vais te trouver une planète, laisse la terre et pars y vivre.»

« Plutôt mourir Docteur ! »

« Comme tu voudras ! Martha, Jack, on s'en va ! »

« Et tu le laisses là ? » dit Jack

« Il n'a plus personne, il est seul, il ne peut plus rien faire ! Tu as tué les daleks qui etaient avec on rentre au Palais. » Escortés para les mousquetaires et suivis des enfants qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la Basilique Royale de Saint-Denis, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de Paris. Les enfants étaient épuisés. Au loin, une détonation se fit entendre et le hangar pris feu. Davros était mort. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau avec la reine qui n'arrêtait pas de les complimenter. Martha et Jack s'en allèrent dormir et laisserent le Docteur avec la Reine.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir fait leur adieu à la Reine, le roi était à la chasse à Versailles, ils entrèrent dans la TARDIS pour revenir au XXI siècle.

« Non, toi et la Reine ? »

« Je t'en pose des questions ? »

« Tu l'as fait, tu peux vraiment pas te retenir ! Ça t'en fait combien ? »

Le docteur ne répondit pas et actionna les commandes de la TARDIS qui s'éloignait de Paris. Pour une fois il ne s'etait rien passé avec la reine.


End file.
